


A Roomate's Romance

by destielthedeathofme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Help, Heroes to Villains, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Superhero Dean Winchester, Villain Castiel, idk - Freeform, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielthedeathofme/pseuds/destielthedeathofme
Summary: Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, was a superhero to the town of Lebanon. He, like most superheroes had a nemesis. A 5"11 loser known as the Dark Angel. But what happens when they're also room mates? Neither knowing each others secret identities, chaos ensues. And maybe a hint of romance. Plus a large crush.Recipe for pandemonium? You bet.





	1. Capes and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> This js an experiment and was inspired by s Tumblr prompt. Oh my god who am I even kidding it's actually crap but I promise that there are some good parts, corny jokes, etc. I update horribly, and am pretty new to writing. This fic is already on wattpad.

Dean stumbled into his apartment, bleeding, aggressively wrestling with his cape.

Sammy would kill him if he got blood on that thing. But just his crummy luck Dean tripped and ended up falling on his cape, blood seeping into it. Fuck, Sammy would be PISSED.

He hauled himself up, wincing in pain.

Dean grunted as he lifted his arm to flip on the light switch, thanking his lucky stars that his roommate wasn't home. 

God knows what Cas would have done if he saw Dean show up to their apartment bleeding.

Castiel was a tax accountant, with the personality of a 50 year old man. He was very quiet, never brought anyone home, which surprised Dean, man the guy was hot but there nothing like that. Dean was happy that Cas wasn't interested in relationships or one night stands. But it was also confusing because Dean could never figure out which way the guy swings. Enough about Dean's dick-or-not dilemma. Basically Castiel was just an average guy, that made him the PERFECT unsuspecting room mate. Sam liked him too, but always told Dean that there was something off with him, whatever it was Dean didn't see it.

After finally getting off the cape along with the rest of his suit, Dean looked down at the ugly gash along his stomach. 

No organs could be damaged, he wouldn't be walking if there were.

Dean opened the bathroom door, cursing as he got blood on the door. 

He'd have to clean that up later. 

Dean turned on the warm water, and rinsed the wound with soap. 

That son of a bitch had really got him good this time.

The "Dark Angel" as he liked to call himself was a 5"11 loser who was Dean's nemesis. And Dean preferred to call him Feathers anyway, his wings were huge like HUGE. The black things have knocked Dean out more than once. But Dean managed to kick the guys leg. At least there was that.

You may think that nemesis means like that one asshole at work, or that old grumpy neighbor but no. Nemesis as in VILLAIN. You see Dean's a superhero. 

Yeah, yeah hold your applause, because he's not anything special. Well in his opinion. 

Sure he's a bit stronger than most, can run faster, flying, mind reading, weird stuff that shoots out of his hands, laser eyes. Well maybe not laser eyes. But yeah, you get the deal. Dean's a superhero.

The Righteous Man as the town liked to call him.

Dean grimaced as he pulled out the first aid kit from behind their mirror.  Another perk of being a superhero, he healed pretty damn fast. 

Dean glanced at his gash which was already beginning to heal itself. 

Dean put the weird ass cream that Sammy made for him on the wound, sighing at the cooling feeling. 

He cleaned up the bathroom and took a shower, rinsing away the rest of the blood and dirt.

As he stepped out of the shower, Dean's phone rang and he knew it could only be one person.

"Heya Sammy." 

"Dean where the hell are you? I saw the Dark Angel slash your stomach and you  dissapeared." Sam said voice filled with concern and a hint ofI'm-pissed-at-you-for-dissapearing.

Oh yeah, teleportation happened sometimes. Dean wasn't even sure how many powers he had. Things just sort of fall into place when he needs them to.

He grimaced at Sam's voice and replied,"Heh yeah I'm at my apartment, I cleaned the wound and your ointment worked fine. And I guess I have a new power? By the way, I may or may not have gotten blood on the new cape." 

Sam grumbled about running more tests,"I'll be at the Bunker in 10 meet me there. Charlie's already there.And seriously? More blood on your cape? Do you know how much effort it takes to handwash that thing? Jerk!" 

Dean groaned he hated when Sam ran tests and made a face as Sam kept bitching about his oh-so-hard job as Dean's assistant. Charlie on the other hand, would ask for all the details about his fight, not caring about much other than that. Well also if he was hurt, but mainly about the details. The Bunker was their "lab" where they did secret superhero stuff, meaning having Star Wars marathons, but also their home base. The Bunker had all their stuff, mainly Sam's and Charlie's like computers and nerdy stuff, as Dean like to think of it. 

"Bitch." He ended the call.

As soon as Dean put on some clothes and was about to grab his keys, Castiel walked through the door. He was limping a bit, huh that was weird. As far as he knew Castiel was a tax account. Maybe he ran or some shit?

"Hey Cas, I'll be at my brother's and are you okay? You're limping a bit." Dean said gesturing to his leg.

"Oh uh yeah I am f-fine." He stuttered. 

Castiel shuffled awkwardly in his trenchcoat. Looking properly at his face, Castiel looked a bit bloodied up. 

"Did you get into a fight or something? You know what just use the ointment I keep near my bed, it's great for bruises and stuff" 

They didn't live in the best part of town, it was totally possible. Especially for a tax accountant that looked about as threatening as  well, an angel. 

Castiel stiffened, with a hint of a smile, he replied,"Yeah, you could say that. " 


	2. Bee Keeper+Chemist= Dark Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes bee poison, that hurt like hell. Castiel moaning was a fucking turn on. Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I'm sorry, delusional right now

Glancing at his watch Dean got into his 1967 Chevy Impala, aka Baby, or his "Batmobile". Because after all every hero needs a Batmobile

Dean drove to the bunker, thinking back to his fight with The Dark Angel. 

The Dark Angel's voice rumbled through his head, a familiar sound. 

As far as he knew about the guy, he worked for Michael some guy who needed Dean's body to take over the world. And then there was The Trickster who occasionally showed up to a fight, not really on either side. He was angel, but he helped Dean. Dean didn't know his identity though. Their relationship consisted of discussing porn stars and saving the occasional and metaphorical "cat stuck in a tree." But if there was something that involved heavy action, The Trickster was a no show. Dean was SURE his  brother had a crush on The Trickster. He'd tease Sam about that later. 

Lucifer was another case, another villain who needed Sam's body to survive. There was a bit of time when he controlled Sammy. After that, Sammy hadn't been able to show his face around town, because they all thought he was Lucifer. It took Dean, or the "Righteous Man" a hell of a lot of convincing to make the people believe that he was good. The Dark Angel dissapeared for the bit of time that Lucifer was arround. 

Even worse was the Demon blood phase that came before Lucifer which was when Sam had gotten powers for a bit. Poor Sammy was tricked  by a demon named Ruby into thinking he would be able to save the world like Dean. Dean shook his head at those memories. It took Dean and Sam a shit ton of time to recover from that. Mentally and physically. But they did it together, like always.

Basically their world was divided between Angels and Superheroes. Angels=bad. Superheroes=good. Simple enough. 

There was also Dick, Demons Leviathans, and shit like that but the Angels weren't as easy to defeat. Not that any of the others were easy to defeat. The only reason Dean was able to beat Dick was because of Charlie. 

Dean sympathized for Charlie who led an average life before being dragged into this whole thing. It wasn't her fault that she was awesome with computers and managed to work for Dick. But nonetheless he was happy to have her with them. 

After arriving at the Bunker, Dean walked in fully prepared for the lecture Sam would give him about his cape.

Sam and Charlie were basically the brains behind the operation. Dean was just the muscle. Not that Sammy or Charlie couldn't kick ass, he flashbacked to that conversation with Charlie who judo flipped him. And Dean was completely able to do shit on his own. That month where Sammy was Lucifer he managed all alone. Barely, but all alone. Castiel was especially nice to him during that month, he was practically the only company Dean had. 

Once Dean was inside, he was greeted by Charlie who gave him a wave and returned ro playing some game on her computer.

Sam was near the large computer furiously typing away. 

Dean yelled,"BOO!"

Sam deadpanned not missing a beat,"Fuck off." 

Pouting, Dean plopped down next to Sam, "Aw Sammy is that any way to speak to your older brother." 

"Older brother my ass, now let me see the cape." Sam said stretching his hand out.

Dean grinned at handed him the cape, to which Sam let out a cry.

"What the hell? My beautiful design, all ruined." Sam held the cape like it was his life.

"Do you two need a minute alone?" said Charlie smirking.

Sam huffed and walked away  probably to his "lab".

Charlie high fived Dean, but then punched him.

"You know that cape did take a lot of effort idiot."

Dean just lazily smirked at her stretching his feet and putting them on the table. 

"How's the scratch old Feathers gave you?"

Dean lifted his shirt up enough for Charlie to see the gash.

She let out a low whistle.

"Oh honey, that has got to hurt like a mot-" 

Sam yelled from the other side of the Bunker, "Dean! Get over here!" 

Dean blinked surprised at Sam's anger and leaped out of his chair since he did NOT plan on getting tackled by a 6"4 moose.

Even better, he teleported there.

Sam cursed as Dean fell atop of him.

"I said get over here, not crush me." Sam said dusting himself off.

Dean stumbled, cursing at the shooting pain in his stomach. 

Sam's face changed to one of concern, "Are you okay?" 

Dean grunted in reply.

Sam immediately started to push Dean on to a chair and hooked him up to a computer. 

Sam groaned,"Poison." 

Dean mumbled,"Great, is there an antidote?" 

"I don't know...let me run a few more tests." 

Sam started typing and about 10 minutes later he said,  
"Well The Dark Angel must be a chemist and a bee lover  because this poison has way too much Melittin and Histamine, the two main pain factors of bee stings, basically at this level they make your scratch hurt 10 times more than it should." 

Dean rolled his eyes,"Enough geeking out, give me the godamn antidote." 

"Okay, okay geez." Sam muttered as he continued to type. 

"So here put this on your gash, it's just a really strong version of Bendaryl that would kill the normal human, but you not really." Sam said handing him a white cream. 

Dean winced as he put the Benadryl along the wound. 

A few minutes later, Dean stood up feeling a shit ton better.

"Thanks Sam, now why'd you call me?" 

"Well I needed to run some tests about your teleportation, but I did while I was looking for the antidote." 

"How dare you scan me without my permission?" Dean said with mock hurt. 

Sam rolled his eyes and said,"Anyway it looks like the teleportation is here to stay and not like the laser eyes." 

Dean grinned at the memory of chasing his brother around shooting his ass. 

Charlie walked in drinking a beer, and tossed Dean one.

Dean caught it in mid air, smirking at Charlie, who mumbled show off. 

Charlie asked,"Any new threats?" 

Sam glanced at the larger computer to his left,"No I don't see any." 

Dean cursed,"Shit, I have work tomorrow." 

Sam chuckled,"If you're late Bobby's going to kill you, dude he gives absolutely no shits that you're the Righteous Man." 

Dean glared at Sam. 

Bobby, Charlie, Sam, and The Trickster were the only ones who knew he was The Righteous Man. It had been decided a long time ago that his identity would be a secret. Dean didn't mind that, except when people talked shit about the Righteous Man in public, he nearly punched a guy who said he did this for fame. He did it for his Mom. And Sammy. 

Charlie grinned,"Did you flirt with Cas today?" 

"No." Dean said ears tinged pink. 

"You know I so ship you with the Dark Angel more than Cas, I mean one's super cool with wings, the other is a TAX accountant." Charlie ranted. 

"What the hell do you mean ship? And Castiel is better than some villain who goes around terrorizing people." Dean shot back. 

He was defensive of Castiel, Castiel was innocent and pure. He was a step back from reality, Castiel was a different universe, one where he wasn't The Righteous Man, but Dean just Dean.

Dean glanced at the clock,"It's 10:30 I'm going home." 

He teleported to his car, hearing Charlie and Sam say,"Bye."

After Dean finally got home, he unlocked the door as quietly as he could, making sure he wouldn't wake up Cas. 

But to Dean's surprise Castiel was up in his room, there was a weird light and.....moaning? Was he moaning? Whatever it was, it was fucking hot. Dean had enough fantasy material for the next year.  

Dean was tempted to teleport into the room but didn't want to disturb a man's jerk off session. He wouldn't want anyone to interrupt his own.

Chuckling to himself, Dean went to his room completely unaware that his ointment was missing, and a certain Angel had it.


	3. Castiel and The Inseparable Trenchcoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's on time. Hell yeah!!! Don't kill Dean Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter summaries' so sorry.

Dean groaned at the sound of his alarm go off, but got up despite every cell in his body demanding sleep. 

He didn't want to be late for work. Bobby would fire him for sure if he was late today.

Grudgingly Dean brushed his teeth, took a shower, and went downstairs to see Castiel already there. And in his trenchcoat, like usual. Dean doesn't even remember the last time he saw Castiel take the thing off. Castiel practically lived in that thing. When Dean confronted Castiel about it, he replied that he was cold. Cold, yeah right in the middle of summer. But as usual, Dean didn't overthink it. 

Castiel was up before Dean that was normal, Castiel was a morning person, Dean was not. 

"Hey Cas." Dean said grabbing a granola bar from a cabinet. 

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied sipping his burning coffee. Castiel liked his coffee scalding. Dean found that out the hard way when he accidentally drank from Castiel's cup. His tongue tingled at that memory. The coffee burned the living daylights out of him. 

"Have fun last night?" Dean asked smirking. 

Castiel looked at Dean confused, then his eyes widened in realization, blushing a bit,"Oh um, did I disturb you Dean? I didn't realize you would be home..." 

Dean let out a laugh at the innocent look on Castiel's face. 

"No Cas, it was a joke. I'm leaving for work and I'll be late today so don't wait up." Dean said grabbing his keys.

Dean had a training session today with Charlie, she would push him to the edge. He tried to be in her good side the days she was his coach. Charlie showed absolutely no mercy during training, he actually preferred Sam in that department. 

But today was Charlie's day. 

Yay, sore muscles, he thought bitterly. 

Yet another perk of being a superhero. 

Dean was grateful that Castiel didn't question why he would be late or anything like that. He liked that quality in Castiel, Castiel never talked about his own life or asked about Dean's. Like always, Castiel is the perfect unsuspecting room mate.

The only problem was that when there was danger near, something he would like to protect his friends and family from, Castiel was never there.   
Dean kept a mental list of people he would keep an eye out for especially, Castiel was on that list. But he was never near any danger, even worse Dean didn't know where he dissapeared to. But Dean didn't overthink that. As long as he was safe. 

Dean pulled up to Bobby's garage, satisfied that he was on time today. 

Dean ran into the garage, wanting to see Bobby's reaction to him being on time. 

When he entered the workshop, Bobby called out,"Get your ass over here boy!" 

Dean walked to him smirking,"Yes sir." 

Bobby checked his watch,"Well there must be pigs flying outside, because good lord you're on time today. I was getting ready to fire you." 

Dean grinned,"No pigs flying, just me." 

Bobby laughed,"Get to work there's a cabin air filter to fix on this Honda Civic out back, it should only take 10 minutes but the guy says there's a rattling sound ,check that out too." 

Dean groaned, today would be a busy day. 

After nearly 7 hours of working on multiple cars with a not-long-enough break in between Dean was finally free to go home. 

Ugh, not home, training. 

Dean's phone rang and he was surprised at the caller, it was Cas. Cas never called Dean. Literally never. Once when Dean had a particularly long training session with Charlie, Dean remembered seeing Castiel practically frozen in the snow because he forgot his keys. Castiel had to have been out there for at least 5 hours. Dean didn't wonder why he hadn't frozen to death yet. Cas must've had some sort of heater in that trenchcoat.When Dean asked why he didn't just call him, Castiel replied that he didn't want to disturb Dean. 

Dean picked up the call, "Hello Cas?" 

Castiel replied,"Heyyyy Dean." 

As soon as Castiel started talking Dean knew he was drunk. It didn't take Einstein to figure that out.  

"Um what do you need Cas?" 

"I need youuu Dean." 

Drunk definitely drunk.   
Dean tried to forget what Castiel just said, but that wasn't happening. He would think about that sentence for the next year. 

"Are you drunk Cas?" 

"Hic- Maybe, you know actually my win-." 

Castiel's voice became muffled, but Dean could've sworn her he heard wings. No way, Castiel was NOT an angel. Dean wasn't that oblivious to what went on around him. It just wasn't possible. 

"Do you need me to pick you up Cas?" 

"No I'm home, but I want you here Deannn." Castiel slurred. 

Charlie was a sucker for romance maybe she'd let this one slide? 

"Yeah I'll be there Cas." 

Dean ended the call and proceeded to send Charlie a very large text regarding Castiel's situation and how it was necessary that he didn't got to training today. Charlie just sent him the eggplant emoji to which Dean blushed scarlet. 

A drunk, flirty Castiel, no training, and actually being on time for work today was totally going awesome for Dean. 

Dean got into the Impala, and drove to his apartment. He was practically shaking with excitement, Castiel had wanted Dean to be there, he actually asked him.  

Dean opened the door to see Castiel sprawled on the couch, giggling to himself. Dean was confused as to why he was still in his trenchcoat, but didn't overthink it, like always Castielwas inseparable from that thing. 

Oh the ever serious Castiel was a light weight. 

He was going to have so much fun with him tonight.


	4. Can I Count Your Freckles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to die from embarrassment, it was determined. Who's the new villain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts y'all. BTW THE SUIT IS BASED OFF OF DEAN'S BROWN JACKET FROM THE EARLIER SEASONS AND THE AMULET IS THE ONE FROM THE SHOW

Dean grunted as he moved Castiel over from the couch only causing for both of them to fall atop of one another. 

Shit Castiel was heavy, but he looked around Dean's size, possibly smaller, did he carry fucking weights in that trenchcoat? 

Dean looked up at Castiel who was smirking up at him from their rather compromising position. 

Up close, Castiel's hair looked like fluffy black feathers, adorning his head like a crown. Cas's eyes looked even more blue than usual and Dean was lost in them. 

Their legs were tangled, mainly because of Castiel who kept attacking Dean's legs with his own. Castiel seemed pretty determined to not let Dean go. 

Dean chuckled,"Cas, you're killing me here." 

Castiel just grinned lazily at him. 

Oh he could get used to this. 

Castiel's face turned serious and then he touched Dean's face while mumbling,"So many freckles......I wanna count." 

Dean blushed as Castiel started to count, touching each freckle. 

This had to be heaven. 

When Castiel reached around 10 freckles, Dean sat up blushing harder at the expression on Castiel's face which was somewhere between admiration and awe. 

Dean sat Indian-Style on the floor as he shook his head, man Castiel must've been hella drunk to act like this.

The usually uptight man, was now reduced to a fit of giggles and obsession with Dean's freckles. 

Dean looked around for any sign of what type of alcohol could have actually caused Castiel to be like this. 

For future purposes of course. 

But no such luck, because there wasn't a bit of opened alcohol any where in the apartment. 

Dean looked down at the black haired mess known as Castiel. 

He supposed Castiel should get to bed. 

Dean lifted Castiel up by the shoulders, surprised to find muscle there. 

He thought Castiel was pretty scrawny, but that was pure muscle right there. 

Castiel's legs wobbled and Dean decided against letting him go. Being this close to Castiel was killing him, his musk, the stubble his eyes. Oh god his eyes. 

Dean was afraid he was going to faint because Castiel was simply too much for him right now. 

Dean hauled Castiel upstairs, ignoring the little comments that Cas made. 

But some of his favorites included; "What an ass.","Just kiss me you fool.", and "Are we there yet?" 

Their flight of stairs only had 16 steps. 

Once Dean had finally gotten Castiel into his room, Dean pushed Castiel onto his bed, abandoning the thought of even trying to change Castiel out of his clothes. 

Castiel smirked and sat up on the bed, hand holding up his head,"Care to join?" 

It took all of his dignity and willpower to not accept Castiel's request. 

Dean just ran out of the room cursing himself for not replying with a witty comment. But Castiel had flustered Dean, and a flustered Dean Winchester was anything but smooth. 

He locked his door, leaning against it, cringing at his actions from earlier. 

He so hoped Castiel wouldn't remember anything. 

Dean changed out of his work clothes when his phone rang, glancing at the caller id which showed Charlie.

Undoubtedly calling for her fill of gossip to write fanfiction about The Righteous Man.

"Hey Charlie." 

"Did you two do the frickle frackle?" 

"If you're asking whether we had sex or not it's a no." Dean replied rolling his eyes. 

Charlie huffed from the other end grumbling about not being able to update her story. 

She ended the call to which Dean shook his head, he really wondered about that girl sometimes. 

Dean got absolutely no sleep that night, all because of the images of a certain blue eyed man. 

He woke up groggily glancing at the time, it was 10:30 AM. 

Dean almost panicked about work, but then calmed down realizing it was Saturday. 

Dean brushed his teeth, took a shower, and tried very hard to forget what happened last night between him and Cas. 

He sounded like he was in the middle of  a chick-flick. 

Charlie, inevitably probably told Sam, so here's to endless teasing. 

Dean opened his bedroom door, listening for any sound of movement to see if Castiel was up. It was 10:30, Castiel should be up, but he was probably hungover so that gave Dean at least and extra 20 minutes to prepare to face him.  

He heard nothing, satisfied Dean walked downstairs, scanning the apartment suspiciously. 

Dean opened the pantry, now fully convinced he was alone and wondered if he should make pancakes. 

"Good morning Dean." 

Banging his head atop of the cabinet, Dean cursed loudly 

"SON OF A BITCH CAS GIVE A GUY SOME WARNING!"

Castiel gave Dean an amused look and went back to drinking his coffee.

Dean tensed, did Castiel remember anything? 

Before Dean could confront Castiel, his "righty sense" went off blaring, Dean clutched his amulet, the one Sammy gave him to transform easily, and stuttered out something that would make Castiel not worry about where he was going on. 

Dean texted Sam,"Sam righty sense." 

Opting for a tree rather than the road, Dean clutched his amulet tighter and changed into his suit. 

Dean glanced down at the suit, which was a dark green and brown, hugging his body. Dean's mask covered his entire face, it was a small city, he didn't want to risk being known. His cape, freshly washed, thanks to Sammy, hung loosely behind him. 

Dean flew around town, and just as luck would have it, his "righty sense" led him to the center of the city. Danger was always at the center of the city. It was like a villain hotspot.  

Dean glanced around in mid-air, eyes catching a black figure. 

"Oh how are you lad? You must be the Righteous Man."


	5. Do Not Tickle Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not tickle Dean Winchester. And why the hell was his life a chick flick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a bit longer than usual, enjoy!

Dean looked at the women who stood or rather flew before him. 

Red curls, and a black mask, with a matching cloak flowing around her, she truthfully looked like a witch. Her eyes glowed a dark shade of purple. The accent accent confirmed that she wasn't from around town. Maybe Scotland? Huh the Dark Angel went that far for Dean? That warmed his heart, not.

Dean stifled a laugh at the tiny woman before him, how dangerous could she be? 

If Dean got a nickel for every time he asked himself that, and everytime he was wrong Dean Winchester would be fucking rich. 

Dean replied gruffly,"I am the Righteous Man, and you are?" 

"Rowena, the Black Witch." She took a mock bow in the air.  

The Black Witch, seriously?What kind of villain name was? Quite frankly, Dean was offended the Dark Angel couldn't do any better.

Dean rolled his eyes,"Can we get this over this red head?" 

Rowena chuckled, "Oh sure lad." 

Dean flew a bit higher than her, ready to fight but the women laughed at him. Now Dean was officially pissed off. 

"That won't be neccessary." 

Dean fell back as she blasted him with a purple light, chanting something foreign at him. Similar to her eye color, everything around her seemed to glow at the chanting. Fuck. That actually hurt. And it felt different. Weird. Nothing like most of the Dark Angel's people. A slow burn started in his chest.

Dean grunted,"The fuck was that?" 

"Oh just a curse, have fun!!" 

With a poof she was gone. 

Dean blinked was the ground getting closer? 

Dean woke up to see Sam hovering over him, face scrunched with worry. 

"Are you up?" Sam asked returning to his computer. 

"No" Dean replied rubbing his head. His chest was on fire. Dean Winchester had to be on fucking fire. What hurt so much?

"Great, anyway you took a nasty shot to the chest and then fell to the ground, you're lucky I found you before anyone else did, thanks to Charlie's tracker." Sam replied ignoring Dean's comment. 

Dean groaned out something incromphensible, to which Sam looked at him in pity. 

"So what hit you? I haven't seen readings like these before, it's not the same power as The Dark Angel." 

Dean mumbled,"Black Witch, red hair, cloak." He was going to die. Dean continued to groan in pain, while Sam threw him worried glances.

"Ohhh so the news actually got something right, they did report her but they called her The Cloaked Lady."Sam ranted.

"I actually don't know what's wrong with you, other than traces of this weird power in your system, it's not harmful physically, but I don't know about mentally......" Sam continued furiously typing away, confusion evident in his voice. 

Dean, now regaining most of his conciousness, said,"The lady said something about a curse." Holy crap, Dean looked around his chest for any signs of a burning because this had to be real.  

Sam slapped his head in realization,"Of course!" 

Charlie strolled into the room, on her phone, she glanced at Dean,"Man this Cloaked Lady stuff is serious." 

Sam scoffed,"Considering the fact that Dean was cursed by the lady, I'd say so." 

Charlie's eyes widened,"A curse? Like a real one?" 

Sam shifted,"Well I don't know exactly but that's what Dean said she called it and these readings are weird." He murmured.

Dean grunted in the bed and sat up, the pain from the physical hit now almost gone. Instead the weird feeling in his chest increasing to the point where Dean couldn't breathe. And for the second time today Dean blacked out. 

When Dean woke up, he felt like crying. Something was missing. His lungs were screaming at him and his heart didn't even feel like it was beating. Leaping out of bed Dean walked out of the room. 

Sam started to yell something at him, but Dean and his superpowers were faster. Dean transported himself to the middle of Lebanon. 

Something was missing, and it was killing him. 

Dean heard his phone ring multiple times, and he picked it up, after a while, the sound being to distracting. 

"Dean what the hell? Where are you? And after this I think I know what your curse is." 

Dean wasn't listening. 

"Need to find it Sam....killing me."

He ended the call, satisfied that the ringing had stopped. He could now concentrate on what mattered, and that was finding it. Whatever it was.

Dean walked to his apartment, feeling worse, and defeated after searching through all of Lebanon. He wasn't sure what it was, was it an object? A person? A feeling? This was hopeless.

Once he was through the door, Dean's eyes widened, he found it. The pain was slowly subsiding turning into pleasure as Dean walked further into the apartment.

It was Castiel. 

Cas was what he was missing. 

Dean stared at Castiel who was still at the kitchen, cooking it seemed. His hair plastered to his face, probably from the heat. His face was serious, like he was concentrating very hard. Castiel wore an apron, that Dean could've sworn was his, it read "Kiss The Cook" 

Then Dean did something he would not have had the courage to do un-cursed, Righteous Man, or in any circumstance. For a superhero, Dean had the bravery of a mouse. 

Dean walked over to Castiel, wrapped his arms around him and inhaled. Cas smelled heavenly, Dean nuzzled his head into Castiel's fluffy dark hair. The aroma of the spices, mixed with Castiel's smell was the best sensation in the world.  Dean inhaled again, Castiel smelled like fresh rain, and flowers, every damn one of them. 

He was complete, the bad feeling was gone. 

Castiel tensed,"Dean? What?" 

Dean just mumbled,"Shhhh....." 

Castiel, now trying very hard not to react to Dean, opened his mouth to say something but  
then his cock-block of a brother burst through the door, with an equally pissed Charlie in tow. 

"DEAN WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-?" 

"Oh." 

Sam calmed down, looking sheepishly between Dean and Cas. He walked cautiously over to Dean, something in his hands. 

Charlie just huffed something about her ship not sailing, then like Sam, carefully walked over to him. 

Dean continued to nuzzle into Castiel, his arms tightening around Cas's waist. Dean was completely oblivious to the two people who were surrounding him.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly,"Um Dean? We have to uh leave....For that thing.....Remember?" 

Dean didn't pay any attention to Sam. Completely ignoring him. He was fixated on Cas. Castiel completed him.

Castiel looked at Sam raising an eyebrow. Sam shrugged his shoulders and convinced Castiel that Dean was just drunk. 

Charlie gave Cas a tight smile and grabbed Dean,"Come on tiger." 

Dean would not let go. 

He simply would not let go of Castiel Novak, despite his brother and Charlie prying at him. 

Poor Castiel, confused as to what was happening, stood there frozen, now desperately trying not to react to Dean's touch. He didn't have the heart to push Dean off. 

Dean kept mumbling,"I found it." 

Charlie, now beyond pissed, growled,"That's it." 

She started to tickle Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester is in fact very  ticklish.

Fun fact, NEVER tickle Dean, it was his kryptonite. If some bad guy found out that Dean was ticklish, well then let's just say he was officially dead. 

Dean then finally let go of Castiel, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. 

Castiel visibly let out a sigh of relief, Sam cried,"Hallelujah!", and Charlie collapsed utterly exhausted.

Before Dean could protest, Sam walked over and injected him with something causing Dean to go drowsy. 

Why did he keep blacking out? 

Dean woke up to the pain in his chest slightly more tolerable than it was earlier.

His hands were tied at the top of the bed, and this time of instead of Sam he saw Charlie standing guard. 

She had what suspiciously looked like a bat in her hand, Dean winced at the thought of her hitting him with it. In one word, that would be unpleasant. 

Charlie looked over at him and said in a dangerous voice,"Now listen mister, if you DARE try to leave you will get your ass beaten. Understood?" Charlie swung the bat for effect. 

Dean wasn't sure why he was bound to the bed, hell he wasn't sure why he would try to just leave. He didn't get anything Charlie said to him. 

"Charlie what the hell? Let me go? Why the fuck am I tied up?" Dean asked. 

Charlie replied,"Oh, you really don't remember?" 

Dean racked his brain, but nope,"No I really don't." 

"I'm going to go get Sam, don't go anywhere." She jogged out of the room. 

Dean muttered bitterly,"Where am I supposed to go exactly?" 

Then he remembered, superpowers. Sure Dean's had him his whole life but he tended to forget about the sometimes. He kind of preferred it that way. It helped him feel normal, when he was anything but. 

Dean struggled against the rope and desperately tried teleport or do anything. But he was too drained, from whatever happened today. 

Charlie and Sam walked into the room, Sam immediately seated himself at the computer looking at Dean's vitals. 

"Hmm, he's not lying, there does seem to be some memory loss possible, can you use your powers Dean?" 

"No"

"Yeah then it's definitely possible, did you really forget everything?" Sam asked smirking at him. 

That couldn't be a good sign. 

"Like what?" Dean asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Like you know the part where you cuddled Cas into oblivion, while freaking sniffing him." Sam said howling with laughter. Charlie walked over smiling, while untying the ropes.

Dean's face burned, holy shit how was he going to look at Castiel now? It was hard enough to look at Castiel with his face looking like the way it did. Not that Dean was complaining. Cas was fucking eye candy.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Dean asked putting his head into his hands. He had shit memory anyway. Memory loss was a freaking nightmare.

Sam cleared his throat,"Well as far as I can tell, earlier today when the Cloaked Lady hit you with a curse, it was a love spell. Basically it makes you feel like you're going to die until you find the one you love. And you ended up finding Castiel, luckily I made an antidote that sort of kills of all weird powers in your system. Except your superpowers, but they'll be like weird for a few days." Sam finished grinning like an idiot. 

Dean groaned and sank further into the bed, wishing he could dissapear right about now. Curse his feelings, actually DON'T curse his feelings. Dean's had enough cursing in his life for a while. As for his powers, Dean hoped the witch wouldn't make an appearance during those days. More importantly did he really cuddle that hard? 

He was acting like the chick in a chick-flick. 

Sam chuckled,"You practically are, you know Charlie had to tickle you to get you off of him." 

Wait did he say that out loud, and tickle? That was something to have a serious talk with Charlie about. He was not to be tickled, and that was that.

Dean glared at Charlie who shrugged sheepishly.

Dean then flushed in embarrassment, groaning out  something about how he was never going home. Which in fact was true, Dean could not face Castiel. Ever again. 

Nonetheless a few hours later , he was kicked out of the Bunker, by Charlie who said he should try talking to Castiel. God forbid. Who talks to people anyway?

But soon Dean found himself on the doorstep of their apartment, ringing the doorbell because he couldn't find his keys. Well he didn't really look for them. 

"Hey Cas."


	6. The Fucking Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs, hugs and more HUGS!!! Fuck that damn blanket. But yay! Castiel TALKS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff, beware!

Dean stared at Castiel, wondering why he looked, looked so wrecked. To be honest, he looked like he was either attacked by a bear, or had sex. Dean didn't want to think about the last part. 

His eyes were wide, and hair astray. Trenchcoat ruffled and Cas looked like a mad man. 

"Hello Dean." Castiel said voice gravellier than normal. 

If Dean wasn't so nervous, he could've sworn that Castiel was checking him out. But he shoved down those damn butterflies. 

"I left my keys somewhere." Dean said sheepishly. 

Castiel blinked and walked away from him causing Dean to huff, why didn't he say anything? Was Castiel mad at him? He didn't really do anything... right? But Dean couldn't help but feel a surge of anger towards Castiel for ignoring him, Dean did NOT like being ignored.

Dean walked into the apartment stomping his way to his room, pissed off at Castiel. 

He paused at Castiel's room, hearing familiar moans and rolled his eyes. Really? Now?? Dean was too annoyed to be turned on by that. 

Dean slammed the door in his room, and plopped down on the bed, rubbing his head. 

He had too much on his mind now, The Black Witch, Castiel aka the love of his life, The Dark Angel, and annoying  powers-that-may-or-may-not-work. 

He was not looking forward to doing Superhero stuff with powers on the fritz. It was going to be damn annoying. Hopefully, he'd recover fast enough. Although it is an improvement from "cuddling Cas into oblivion". If the Black Witch made an appearance, well he was screwed, maybe the Trickster could help? But he wondered who sent her. Dean racked his mind trying to remember anyone that hated him. That list was long. But Dean gave up after a bit, extremely tired. 

Dean wasn't even brave enough to think about what the spell meant. This was going to change the way he looked at Castiel forever, as if a crush wasn't enough. The one he loves; really? Dean did not need to be living with the one he loved, especially when Castiel didn't reciprocate any feelings back towards him. Dean couldn't even remember hugging Castiel for god's sake. He wondered if Castiel enjoyed it. Cas was probably disgusted. He didn't seem like the type for PDA. 

Dean dreamed or rather nightmare-d of the Dark Angel. The Dark Angel and dream weren't two things Dean associated together. He and the Dark Angel were both having one of their who-can-fly-higher contests. Which Dean won by the way, he totally did. 

All he really remembers was the Dark Angel's smirk and constant flirting. Dean was down for flirting from nearly anyone, but his nemesis didn't make the cut. The Dark Angel flew higher and higher until Dean finally was able to fly above him. 

He smirked down at the Dark Angel who had crossed his arms and said,"Well well you win." 

Then the Dark Angel flew up and leaned into Dean's ear,"Don't you want your prize?" 

Dean gulped, the Dark Angel's breathe was tickling his ears and he smelled so familiar, but Dean couldn't remember. A common theme today it seemed.

The Dark Angel reached for his mask, blue eyes fucking piercing through his soul and Dean couldn't breathe. 

Finally, this was the one thing none of them could figure out. The Dark Angel's identity. They were sure that it was someone from town, but Dean could never figure it out. Hell he was pretty sure the Dark Angel knew who he was, but Dean couldn't see through the dumb mask. 

He started to slowly take off  the black-feathered mask. 

Dean woke up, covered in sweat, panting at the familiar face he saw behind the mask. 

No way, no, nada, definitely not. His luck wasn't this crummy. 

On a side note, you may be wondering why Dean's freaking out over a dream or rather a nightmare. Well for most people dreams happen as their mind at work when they're asleep, and more importantly they're not real. But for Dean, a superhero, his dreams are what happens when his mind goes through different realities of what can happen in the future. Or what happens in the present. Or his least favorite, what happened in the past. His mind is able to see into different realities, like the one he just saw with a certain crush of his as the Dark Angel. But the catch is, he has no way of knowing if it's his reality or not. Usually, Dean uses clues, for example his mom being alive in some, the occasional weird one. Weird as in, his brother dating the Trickster. Even one where he was a hunter, it was probably deer season, right? Stuff like that.

Now back to panicking. 

Dean got off of his bed, still dazed from the nightmare. It couldn't be true, there was no way.

He went downstairs desperately needing water because well this was too much to take in. 

A part of him new that it probably wasn't his reality, but it felt so real. Too real for Dean's liking. 

It did almost make sense, he didn't really know anything about Castiel, but how? He wasn't that dumb. Or was he? 

Dean was probably over reacting. 

But why did that happen now? Of all the different dreams and nightmares he's had, not a single one of them were like this. Was it a sign? Was Dean going to finally find out who the Dark Angel is? 

Or maybe it's his powers still on the fritz, Sammy did say that was possible. Yeah, just weird powers. 

Once Dean was downstairs, he saw Castiel sitting on the couch wrapped in a fairly large blanket, nursing a cup of something hot in his hands. His eyes were closed and he had a large frown on his face, which seemed to grow by the second.  

Dean decided that being mad at Cas was dumb. Dean studied Castiel. Was it possible that Dean loved Cas? Sure he's had a crush on him for nearly forever but, love? Dean couldn't remember the last real relationship he was in. Other than Lisa Braden of course, a story for another time. More like tragedy, his mind added bitterly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dean asked reaching for a glass from the cabinet. 

Cas jumped a little at Dean's voice but then turned his head. Silence followed. Castiel's eyes were wide like Dean actually scared him. He didn't mean to scare Cas. 

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, you know the drunk shit I did. I really don't know what got into me, usually I don't cuddle anyone believe me. The last time Charlie tried to give me a hu-" Dean blurted but was quickly cut off by Castiel's deep chuckle. 

Holy shit, did he get Castiel to laugh? Dean's mind did a little happy dance. And his body, and his heart. Okay let's just say he was very happy. 

"Dean it doesn't matter, you just startled me, it's fine you were drunk." Castiel replied. 

That was the most Cas had said to him in like a week, Dean was just going to cherish the conversation forever. 

"Yeah." Dean replied sheepishly. Smooth Winchester, real smooth.

"I enjoyed the hug, you know, you cuddle very well. I needed that." Castiel said eyes softening at Dean's face. 

Dean could've melted into a fucking puddle right then and there. Like full on Wicked Witch of the West. He wanted to say something, anything in response, but his ability to speak decided go leave him. 

Instead he stood there like a fish out of water, gaping at Castiel blushing every color in the universe. He must have looked like a freaking rainbow. 

Get it rainbow? Because that was hella gay? Bad time?  Charlie would have appreciated it. 

"Thanks?" Dean managed to stutter out, recovering from initial shock. 

Castiel laughed again, it honestly sounded like music to his ears. No he isn't being extremely cheesy, it actually sounded like music. He cringed at what Sam would've said to that. Which would be endless teasing. Charlie on the other hand, would've written a romance novel with that detail alone. Or fanfiction, whatever the kids called it these days. Yes he enjoyed teasing Charlie for being younger than him. Unfortunately, that only earned him the title of "Grandpa" from Charlie. Kids these days, don't know how to respect they're elders. Okay bit too far. 

"I couldn't sleep, to answer your question from earlier, I had a-um a bad dream of sorts." Castiel said looking at Dean very intensely.  

Dean tried to resist the urge to squirm under Castiel's gaze. Castiel's eyes felt like lasers, burning his way into Dean's heart. He had experience with lasers. Don't ask.  But he felt the same way he did during his nightmare. The same way when the Dark Angel's harsh blue eyes stared at him. That had to be a coincidence. Dean wouldn't let it mean anything else to him. 

Maybe he had a thing for blue eyes? 

Dean mumbled,"Yeah me too." 

He walked over to the couch and sat next to Cas, who visibly tensed when Dean sat down. Great, five seconds ago he was laughing with Dean and now he can't even stand it when Dean sits near him? But Dean pushed those thoughts away, he  was tired of the entire six hours he was mad at Cas. No he did not count....Alright maybe he did. 

Dean decided to instead wonder why Castiel was in that large blanket. It wasn't really cold. Dean could see that Castiel was in pajamas, a relief to the regular trenchcoat at least. They were a faded blue shirt and comfy pants. Dean looked down at his pajamas, a faded Metallica shirt and pants that definitely needed washing. How the fuck did someone look so hot in pajamas? Cas would probably look better in Dean's clothes. Or without any clothes, he didn't mind, not at all. 

Come to think of it, this was probably the first time he had seen Cas without a trenchcoat in forever. But the blanket was ruining his moment. This fucking blanket. 

But he still was the same guy who had a huge crush on Cas, so instead of confronting him about the blanket, Dean asked, 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Castiel shook his head violently. Geez man, a no would've worked. But he sympathized for Cas.  He had his fair share of nightmares, from being a superhero, to his childhood and things he wouldn't ever want to relive. Dean lost count of the numerous nights he used to call Sam to make sure he was fucking alive. Dean was curious to know what could've haunted the tax accountant. Maybe he had a bad past. Dean related to those. 

"Oh it's alright, I understand I  
mean I don't like talking about my "bad dreams" either. They were kinda horrible, and talking about them almost makes them real, you kno-" 

This time Dean was cut off by Castiel and his fluffy blanket hugging Dean. Castiel radiated warmth and comfort, in that moment Dean forgot all his worries and hugged Castiel, arms wrapping around him. Ironically enough, the blanket once again ruined his moment because he wasn't sure which did the actual hugging part. Was it the blanket or Cas? Who knows. Dean will take whatever what he gets.

But Dean responded to Castiel's touch immediately, relaxing into his arms. This felt so familiar. Like it was meant to be. Dean buried his head into Castiel's neck/blanket. This fucking blanket, was being a pain in the ass. Dean made a mental note to accidently shred the thing.  But Dean was hugging Castiel and that's all that mattered right then and there. 

And he was going to replay those words that Castiel said every single night. The words that Castiel whispered into his ear, softly tickling his ears with his warm breath. He would never let himself forget them, ever. 

"What did I do to deserve you?"


	7. Deja Vu and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad case of deja vu, plus a bit of denial. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beeeeepppp

Dean laughed it off. 

Like the idiot he is, he laughed off the comment, not knowing what to say. 

He awkwardly pulled back from their hug and laughed. 

Can someone punch him now?

Castiel gave him a weird look and was a bit flushed. His face changed and he looked disappointed? Oh shit, he screwed up. Dean almost teleported out of the room, but settled on speed walking instead, tripping over  nearly everything. He felt Castiel's eyes on his back, the burning sensation almost painful, but without sparing so much as a glance backward he left. He couldn't bare to see the look in Castiel's eyes. 

Cas watched him in surprise, eyes following Dean's every move. 

"I-I need to go." Dean said lamely. 

And with that, he stepped out of the room to teleport to the Bunker, not caring what the consequences were. 

Dean landed on top of Sam, who let out a string of curses as one of his precious vials shattered to the ground. His powers were really on the fritz. 

"What the actual hell? Jerk!" 

Dean didn't even hear what he said, his mind still replaying the conversation with Castiel. 

Was he over-reacting? 

Probably. 

Sam continued to question him following him around the Bunker until Dean ended up locking himself in a room. The entire reason he came to the Bunker was to be able to think clearly, and run away from Cas, but mainly to over think about what just happened. 

Dean slumped against the door, running his hands through his hair in frustration.  

He heard a little knock on the door,"Hey Dean? Sam keeps saying that it's you're PMSing. But really what's wrong? 

Dean mumbled out something incoherent, not even having the energy to give Charlie a witty reply in return. 

"I fucked up." 

"Well it wouldn't be the first time, remember when you almost revealed your identity-" 

"No Charlie, I really fucked up. There's no going back, Castiel hates me. He asked me, 'What did I ever do to deserve you?' and I ran out of there like an idiot. He probably thinks I hate him. Oh my god, I'm such a screw up" Dean buried his face in his hands. 

"Dean Samuel Winchester, don't you dare say that! I've had it up to here with you're self deprecation. For gods-sake grow some balls and tell the guy how you feel." 

Dean stiffened, maybe Charlie was right. Maybe he should. A surge of confidence came out of nowhere but deflated nearly as quickly as it came. 

"What if he doesn't like me?" 

"Then it's his loss." 

Dean wiped away the tears he didn't realized formed. Throw in some puppies and rainbows, then Dean was starring in his very own chick-flick. 

He unlocked the door to see that Charlie had disappeared, mumbling something about finally having something update-worthy for her story. What was that girl up to? 

Then there was a blaring in the Bunker, and he ran to the map-room cursing as Sam said,  
"Black Witch, same spot as before.. but I'm getting a Dark Angel reading- watch out." 

Dean changed, touching his amulet automatically, it was a reflex at this point. Before he left Sam said, 

"You know you can talk to me, right? You know what, we will as soon as you're back, for now take this antidote, it should help with the glitching of your powers and any new curses she might have." 

Sam gave him a worried look and Dean gave him the most reassuring grin he had. 

Let's just say that looked more like a grimace, only causing Sam's frown to deepen. 

Out of every single second  she could choose to attack. And on top of that, The Dark Angel??Now?? Really?!?! Crummy luck was probably the best super power he had. 

Dean teleported to the heart of town, determined to at least capture her. He wondered if he could shoot her down and bring her in for some questions. Shoot first, ask questions later, a rule that had been broken too many times. Sometimes he flipped it around but based on his last experience with Rowena she wouldn't be co-operative. Shoot first it is. She was the cause of all the bullshit in his life. Although he made the situation worst, the situation which she started in retrospect. The Dark Angel could wait, she was top priority now. Plus after his nightmare, Dean wasn't ready to face him. He hoped they weren't working together. Oh that would be difficult. But he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.  

Time for some payback. 

Dean gulped down the atrocious thing that Sam gave him, he'd mentioned to Sam that Dean would prefer the medicine to be pie-flavored. Sam just snorted in response.   
Looks like the pie-flavored medicine was on hold. It tingled a bit.  

Eyeing the clocktower, Dean circled the sky, looking for any sign of Rowena. But instead he saw Rowena and the Dark Angel, looking like they were going to face off. The Dark Angel had his wings out, them towering over the Black Witch who didn't look the slightest sacred of him. Which she should have been, considering the fact that he looked almost thrice her size with his wings out. He would never be able to believe that this man could he Castiel, Cas wasn't capable of looking that dangerous. He was sweet and pure, basically the opposite of the Dark Angel. Wings out always meant trouble, he had experience. Rowena, however, was just fiddling the purple mist with her hands, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Why hello lad! How kind of you to join us." 

She turned around and smirked at him, the purple in her hands growing larger. Dean cursed, if he'd hidden probably he would've been able to surprise attack them. But something told Dean that even if he did, Rowena would've known he was there anyway. 

The Dark Angel turned to face him as well, his face set into a grim line, he didn't look like his usual cocky self. Hell he didn't even make a dirty joke yet. Something was wrong, Dean could tell. Dean tried to imagine Cas under that mask, and to his dismay it was much too easy for him to visualize. The same pink lips, the same tensing of muscles, the same tight jaw. No, no, no. What if Cas was? He couldn't even bring himself to say it. 

He wished that The Trickster would appear, because he doubted if he could take both of them. Nah, he could do it, right? Nope, definitely not in this mindset, with half of his attention on ripping the mask of the Dark Angel's face. But seriously, he's got it. Dean Winchester totally had this under control.

Rowena smirked and said,"Let the games begin." 

The next few minutes were chaos as the purple mist in her hands was shot directly at Dean, but he'd gotten better at dodging. He cursed and blasted her back with the green light that appeared in his own hands. Ha take that bitch. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be going wrong so far with his powers. 

The Dark Angel blasted him from behind, but Dean was far more used to his tricks and dodged that too. So they were working together, but the way the Dark Angel hadn't even looked at Dean yet made him feel that he was doing this against his own will. Dean hid behind the clock tower, it started raining, typical everytime the Dark Angel was around. He wiped the water from his face, looking for the Dark Angel. Rowena appeared and with a twirl of her hands, grabbed Dean's cape. Dean only landed about 4 to 5 blows on Rowena, and he barely even hit  the Dark Angel.  He takes it back, Dean could really use.  The Trickster right about now.  

Speak of the devil. 

"Need help?" 

The man floated in mid air as he crossed his arms, looking extremely mishchevious. 

Rowena turned to the sound of The Trickster's voice, fanning herself,

"And, who is this handsome man?" 

Dean huffed, he was called a fucking "lad" while the short diabetic dipshit got handsome man? 

Totally unfair. 

The Trickster looked at Rowena with interest and tilted his head, 

"Hey dude, who's the chick?" 

Dean grunted out,"Black Bitch, Rowena." Whoops he meant witch, although both titles fit her description. 

Rowena glared at him, "Oh I'm also single dearie." 

The Trickster let out a low whistle,"Sorry but I know a 300 hundred year old witch when I see one, although I don't mind darling." He gave her a wink. 

Dean glanced around the place and saw that The Dark Angel had retreated into the shadows. Very unusual. But today he reminded Dean too much of Castiel. He actually wished that the Dark Angel would make a smart ass comment. Cock his head and mock Dean. Anything. Anything but this. He couldn't deal with this. 

The Trickster shot Dean a worried glance,"Hey man, I got this one, go after him." 

Dean wondered if by the time he got back, they'd be fighting each other or making out. Whichever one would stop her first. Although he didn't want to see the second possibility. Neither would Sammy, snickered the voice in his head. 

Dean gave him a tight smile and surged toward the direction that the Dark Angel disappeared in. It wasn't like him to miss a fight, much less run away from one. 

Nothing but trees, not even a hint of black anywhere.  

The Dark Angel really had dissapeared. But he heard the familiar flap of wings. He stared at him with a burning gaze, one that sent much too familiar shivers down his back. Dean hoped this was just a bad case of deja vu.  

"Let's play a game, shall we?"

Nope, absolutely not.

"Not in the mood Feathers." 

Deja vu he chanted, bullshit his mind responded. 

"You saw it too, didn't you?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"The dream?" 

Dean stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak, his entire world was going to come crashing down in a second.


End file.
